User talk:TheBaljeatle
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Christmas is Starting Now! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 21:48, December 10, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re:Song of the Month Pic I am sorry, but we have all already discussed and declared a system of how to design the patches. Using a screencap (which is already on the wiki) is against that consensus and would make absolutely no sense as it's, well, not a patch. The patch may not appear to resemble something from the show, but it is a patch and that's what we decided. Thanks for understanding, The Flash {talk} 19:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :TB, the APMusic.png picture has a specific purpose, which is as an award for someone who has helped out with things relating to music on this wiki. I have re-uploaded your picture as a new file called File:Playing Watchin and Waitin.jpg. (I left off the apostrophes.) — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) June 25, 2010 update: Voting was actually on File:PnFPlayingGuitars.jpg. The file I re-uploaded has been deleted since it was about the same. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Nominating pictures When you want to nominate a picture for Picture of the Month, please do not upload the picture as "Enter picture here.jpg". That is just a placeholder so that you can edit the file name and include the real name of the file. I have changed the file you uploaded. It is called File:PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png. You can use this to make your nomination. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate accounts TheBaljeatle, please do all of your editing under one account. Multiple accounts like your Wummer account are not allowed on this wiki, especially if you are going to try to pretend you are separate people. This is called sock puppetry. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC)